Neville Longbottom: A Hero's Tale
by xking23
Summary: This is Neville's story. After the second wizarding war,we know what happened to some characters. But do we know their story? This dives into how Neville goes from new recruit at the Auror office to Hogwarts teacher. Please review, and enjoy.


** AN So here is a story of Neville after his adventures at Hogwarts. If this pleases you, and even if it doesn't Hey10224's "Life of Orion" is worth looking at (Not just because I co-wrote it). Anyway Neville leaves Hogwarts becomes an Auror, gets married, becomes a teacher. I don't know where this will end. But reviews of any kind are much appreciated. /AN**

This is it, the war is over. Voldemort has fallen and everything can be right again. But that doesn't mean the end of Dark Wizards. There is still a need for Aurors. And fresh from Hogwarts Neville Longbottom is now working for the Ministry of Magic, the same ministry, that only a couple of years ago, was controlled by Tom Riddle.

"Longbottom, the past is just that, the past. You need to prove yourself again with us." Head Auror Wilson told him as Neville walked into the cluttered office. "Now that being said, you will be evaluated, and we will make sure you are... sufficient... enough to join our ranks." Wilson continued as his eyes never left a piece of parchment. "Now you are free to see Senior Officer Johansson about your assignment." Colin Wilson proceeded to whip out his wand and clear off his desk.

Neville, following the superiors orders left his office and found out where Senior Officer Ryan Johansson. This man, well Neville wondered if you could consider him a man at all. He looked no older than Neville, and Neville considered himself still just a boy. He was only 20 after all.

"Neville Longbottom. Welcome to the Office." Ryan, he made it very clear he was Ryan and not Senior Officer Johansson, greeted as you stood up and pulled out a chair for Neville to sit. After Neville sat down, Ryan continued, "Now, you have an impressive history in such a young man. And of course you passed our tests with flying colours. So we have decided to let you join our ranks. Congratulations Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you sir, really thank you so much for this opportunity." Neville cheeped as he fumbled to shake Ryan's hand.

"Now Neville, for the past few years we have started to run our office a little differently. We run squadrons; it is a lot more efficient with our surplus of Aurors. Now not saying you are a surplus and unneeded. Not at all. Just, well currently there is a lot fewer Dark Wizards than in the past. I'm sure you understand, and in fact be glad. You get to train with some of the best now and five on one means a lot less causalities, for both sides. Out of my office, to the right, third door to the left. Good day Neville, and good luck in your future." Ryan finished, he took a seat from his tea, shook Neville's hand one last time as Neville left for his assignment.

Neville followed Senior Officer Ryan's directions to a tee. As he turned into proper room, a group of four men stood around. He was introduced to them as Jacob, Jared, Andy and David. Of course they all had equal say to the higher-ups, but Neville could tell Jacob ran this squad.

So this was it. Neville, the boy who helped defeat the Dark Lord, the boy who could have been the chosen one, the boy who couldn't make a potion to save his life or that of his toads, that very same boy, was now an Auror.

It only took a few hours for the Auror office the feel like a home. It was odd, Neville was always the kind of guy that might have had difficulty making a strong bond with someone. But with these guys it seemed easy. Then the alarms went off. They were being called. The four experience Aurors were ready in an instant, Neville, well he was getting off of the floor which so kindly caught him after the fright of the shrill alarm.

"Okay men." Jacob started as a piece of parchment went flying into the room. "Just outside the Leaky Cauldron, three men, various spells, one hit a muggle. Let's move!" He went on as he, followed by the others apparated out of the office and presumably to the scene.

Neville quickly dusted himself off and followed them, hoping that nothing would go wrong. In an instant the brisk air of a fall evening seized Neville. He opened his eyes, David was flourishing his wand so quickly it didn't even look to be moving, Jared was tending to the muggle, getting rid of a few boils and an extra arm protruding from his stomach, Jacob was holding off the second attacked with some brilliant blocks and Andy Peterson was seen charging towards to third man, spells flying every which way and before Neville had time to blink they were all captured.

"Blimey!" Neville sighed in aspiration as he drew his wand and quickly wiped the muggles mind. Apparently that would be his duty, sit alongside Jared and take care of the people. He looked up; the four others were already walking into the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly Neville followed, opening the doors and entering the tavern he sat down beside Jared and got a glass of butterbeer. Looking around the table, from the almost giant Jared, a beard so scruffy it would have rivaled Hagrid's, to David, whose boyish grin was from ear to ear, his mop of hair over his eyes and looking so care free, not at all like a man who a few minutes ago was duelling with a wizard out on a crowded street. Jacob, the worry was deep in his eyes, there was no cheer here, except for a brief second Neville thought he saw something as he took a sip of fire whiskey. Finally there was Andy, twirling his wand around in his fingers, taking what seemed to be constant sips from his glass, and talking up a storm to anyone that would listen.

Neville smiled as he took a sip, these people seemed alright, and compared to the Death Eaters the job seemed almost easy. "Neville? Neville Longbottom? I haven't seen you for ages" the Barista hollered. Neville looked over, curious about who would be happy to see him. And it was none other than Hannah Abbott, he remembered her from school, a Hufflepuff, part of the DA with him.

"Good evening, Hannah" He said smiling, he could tell by the look of surprise she was not imagining him as an Auror. And to be fair, he wouldn't have been either.

**AN So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, of I hope a fair number. If you liked what you read, well please review, please favourite, and please do whatever you feel is necessary to remember to keep reading. And if you didn't like it, well review and tell me why, I might actually try and change my writing style if needed. And once again (shameless plug) "Life of Orion" by Hey10224, you can head over there, review that (please please review) if you want something of equal (or greater entertainment.)**


End file.
